My Love, My Sweetness, My Dear
by Kayren Serysseth
Summary: John tiene 4 años, le gusta dibujar e ir al parque, y él ama al Sr. Jim. El Sr. Jim lo ama también, más que cualquier otra cosa en el mundo.


**Disclaimer:** Sherlock es propiedad de Steven Moffat, Mark Gatiss y SACD. La historia es obra de plaidbaby, tengo su autorización para traducir.

N. de A. Escrito para el kink meme promt: Jim es el papá/tutor/hombre-que-lo-cuida-de-una-manera-paterna de pequeño!John.

* * *

**My Love, My Sweetness, My Dear**

John esperó pacientemente en la puerta de su guardería, porque la mano grande y la mano pequeña del reloj estaban en el número correcto arriba y abajo. Eso significaba que eran _las cinco_. Las cinco era cuando el Sr. Jim venía a recogerlo. Él lo llamaba Sr. Jim porque él no era su papi de verdad. Su papi de verdad era estúpido y entonces el Sr. Jim lo hizo explotar, así él podría darle el cuidado adecuado al dulce John. Eso dijo el Sr. Jim.

John estaba tan emocionado que saltó cuatro veces, _uno, dos, tres, cuatro_. Así de grande era John. Ya había aprendido a saltar y era el mejor de su salón. Después de que había aprendido a saltar le había mostrado al Sr. Jim y el Sr. Jim se rió y aplaudió y le dio a John un gran beso.

—Johnny, mi amor, mi dulzura, mi querido —dijo (eso es lo que dijo el Sr. Jim cuando estaba muy contento con él. A John le gustaba y le dio un gran beso en la mejilla al Sr. Jim porque lo quería MUCHO. El Sr. Jim era el mejor)—, ¿qué haría sin ti? Es un mundo grande y malo allá afuera y tú eres lo mejor de él.

El Sr. Jim también dijo que John era un prisma y un fractal. Y que era una lente que magnificaba la inspiración. John no sabía lo que era eso pero sonaba bien. Moran dijo que John hacía al Sr. Jim pensar ideas realmente inteligentes sólo por ser él.

Esa fue la cosa favorita de John. A él no le gustaba cuando el Sr. Jim estaba triste. A veces se ponía triste cuando estaba enfermo y le daba a John un beso en la frente que se sentía con dientes y luego Moran lo llevaba con una mujer llamada señora Ferro y hacía caras que asustaban y le decía a la señora que fuera amable con John.

Pero eso era sólo algunas veces y nunca era mucho tiempo y el Sr. Jim llamaba por el celular y le decía con una voz graciosa que sentía estar enfermo, pero que amaba mucho a John. Esa también fue de las cosas favoritas de John, cuando el Sr. Jim le decía que lo amaba mucho, incluso cuando era con una voz graciosa. Él la tenía mucho últimamente.

El Sr. Jim tenía muchos planes y cosas en su habitación, donde iba cuando quería planear pero también quería ver jugar a John. Él le enseñó muchas fotos y dijo esta es una piscina donde murió un hombre malo, y esta es una pintura falsa, y aquí están los zapatos de un hombre malo, y este es un hombre muy listo que no sabe cuál es su lugar. El hombre muy listo tenía ojos raros y su pelo era todo loco rizado y tenía un abrigo como si estuviera haciendo frío.

—Eres inteligente-e-e-e.

El rostro de John se nubló de confusión, esa era una palabra difícil de decir, a veces, cuando las palabras eran difíciles de decir era que no eran reales.

Moran había llegado y dicho que tal vez John debería quedarse en la casa de seguridad. Eso había hecho enojar al Sr. Jim y agarró a John y lo puso en su regazo. Fue un poco rudo, pero John era fuerte y puso sus brazos alrededor del cuello del Sr. Jim, porque él siempre sabía cuándo el Sr. Jim necesitaba un abrazo.

El Sr. Jim le dijo a Moran que se metiera en propios malditos asuntos y que no intentara llevarse a su bebé sólo porque estaba emocionado, porque algo era interesante. No estaba pasando otra vez, lo hubiera dicho y se hubiera ocupado de las cosas. Nunca le haría daño a John. Nunca iba a dejar que John se lastimara por él.

— ¿No es cierto, Johnny mi amor, mi dulzura, mi querido? Nunca te haría daño. Me mataría primero, me volaría los sesos.

—Está bien —dijo John. Y le dio un beso porque el de verdad amaba al Sr. Jim—. Te amo.

Una vez, el Sr. Jim estaba triste porque un niño de su clase hizo que se sintiera enfermo y feo y tembloroso y lloró a pesar de que estaba tratando de ser un niño grande como Moran, que no lloraba nunca. Dolía y no podía dejar de vomitar, era horrible y a John no le gustaba. El Sr. Jim se pudo triste y lloró también, que no era la cosa favorita de John, y el Sr. Jim envolvió a John en una manta grande y suave y lo cargó diciendo que John era lo mejor en el mundo y que tenía que mejorar (también gritó groserías muy fuerte, como hizo a veces cuando estaba enfermo, y le dijo a Moran que dispusiera de la pequeña podredumbre miserable que le había hecho eso a su bebé. Y su familia también. Moran dijo que el Sr. Jim decía groserías a veces, cuando estaba muy enojado, pero que John no las dijera, al menos hasta que fuera más grande). John mejoró así que el Sr. Jim ya no estuvo triste y pudo dormir en la cama del Sr. Jim durante una semana después, lo que era increíble porque la cama era ENORME. Y el Sr. Jim se quedó en casa así que John no fue a la guardería. Le gustaba su guardería, era agradable, pero el Sr. Jim lo era más, él era el mejor.

John saltó de nuevo porque estaba feliz porque ya era hora de ir a casa y él hizo un dibujo con un perro para enseñárselo al Sr. Jim, John había visto un perro en el parque cuando el Sr. Jim lo llevó a volar cometas, el se rió, se rió y abrazó a John.

Moran llegó a la puerta, no el Sr. Jim.

—Hola —dijo John y extendió la mano para tomar los dedos grandes (Moran era muy grande, era bueno para cargarlo).

—Hola, hombrecito. —Moran sonrió pero su rostro era raro en sus ojos y en las orillas de la boca—. ¿Tuviste un buen día?

—Me comí una manzana en la merienda e hice un dibujo en el recreo. —Levantó su dibujo y Moran sonrió, pero era una sonrisa superficial. John frunció el ceño—. ¿El Sr. Jim está enfermo otra vez?

—Arriba —dijo Moran, y lo levantó. Moran siempre le decía a John cuando iba a levantarlo para que supiera y no se sorprendiera.

Metió la cabeza debajo de la barbilla de Moran. Olía a metal y sudor y otra cosa que olía un poco como las armas. John no debía tocar ningún arma, si él veía una tenía que decirle a un adulto. Si veía una en el piso tenía que decirle al Sr. Jim para que Moran fuera al tanque*, el Sr. Jim dijo que Morán era muy resistente y el tanque era bueno para él, Moran dijo que él nunca había puesto al hombrecito en peligro. Nunca. Moran siempre le dice a John hombrecito, eso lo hace feliz.

Un día él va a ser un soldado como Moran.

Morán no dijo si el Sr. Jim estaba enfermo o no. En vez de eso habló con la maestra y ella dijo _síseñor_ y luego Moran tomó su bolsa y su lonchera.

— ¿El Sr. Jim está enfermo?

—Necesito que estés quieto y callado, ¿de acuerdo hombrecito?

John agarró con fuerza a Moran.

— ¿Es un momento peligroso?

El Sr. Jim le había dicho que hacer si había un momento peligroso, tenía que quedarse quieto y calladito y hacer lo que el Sr. Jim o Moran dijeron. El Sr. Jim también dijo que si estaba la policía o el gobierno tenía que tratar de llorar y decir que el Sr. Jim se lo había llevado y lo había lastimado y que quería ir a casa con su mami y su papi. Y entonces el Sr. Jim y Moran vendrían y los matarían a todos para llevarlo a casa con ellos.

—Sí —dijo Moran.

No salieron por la puerta de enfrente, sino por una que no había visto antes, una puerta escondida. John estaba muy quieto y se quedó en silencio. Se metieron en un coche pequeño y gracioso que olía a las armas de Morán y a algo apestoso. Moran le dio un sándwich y se lo comió cuidadosamente porque eso era educado

—Hey, hombrecito, ¿recuerdas cuando fuimos a Gales y nos quedamos en esa pequeña cabaña?

—Sí, Moran —dijo John porque él no llamaba a Moran señor porque él era más importante que Moran.

—Vamos a ir allí y nos quedaremos un tiempo, sólo nosotros. Te llevaré a pescar.

—Está bien. ¿El Sr. Jim va a venir a pescar también?

—No, hombrecito. El Sr. Jim hizo algo estúpido y tenía alguna clase de enfrentamiento al estilo Bond en una maldita piscina sólo para demostrar que la suya era más grande. Ahora él tiene que tratar de arreglar su error idiota. —Morán condujo enojado y dijo groserías en voz baja.

—Oh —susurró detrás de su sándwich. No había visto al Sr. Jim esa mañana, lo que significaba que no había de los panqueques de dinosaurios que hacía el Sr. Jim. Pero pensaba que vería al Sr. Jim después de la guardería.

—Hey, hombrecito —dijo Moran, y se inclinó para dar un suave apretón a la pierna de John—. Todo va a estar bien. El Sr. Jim es inteligente. Va a resolver esto y nadie en el país podrá rastréalo y luego volveremos a casa, ¿vale? Pero vamos a divertirnos, podemos pescar y salir a caminar, ¿vamos a divertirnos, no? Los hombres de la casa en una gran aventura.

—Sí —contestó John y le dio un mordisco pequeño a su sándwich. Su dibujo se puso muy triste.

Morán le dio un beso en la cabeza y encendió la radio, cuando estuvieron fuera de Londres el móvil sonó, Morán se movió en el asiento para que John pudiera sacarlo de su bolsillo y puso el altavoz, él sabía cuál era el botón.

—Entonces, Seb, dime —dijo el Sr. Jim. Seb era el nombre de adulto de Moran, para cuando él y el Sr. Jim trabajaban y hacían cosas de adultos, también era _Sebastian_, pero eso sólo cuando el Sr. Jim era muy súper contento. El Sr. Jim sonaba como cuando estaba triste porque estaba enfermo.

—Lo tengo. Está conmigo.

—Vigílalo. No lo dejes fuera de tu vista o te voy a desarmar centímetro a centímetro y te voy a hacer _comer_ cada trozo.

—Uhm, Jefe. Estás en el altavoz —dijo Moran—. Está sentado a mi lado.

—Hola Johnny. —El Sr. Jim sonaba feliz ahora y no triste, él hizo eso a veces—. ¿Cómo estás?

—Está triste, James. —James era el nombre de adulto del Sr. Jim—. Está triste debido a que tenías que ir a jugar con tu nuevo _eneamigo*._

—Cállate. Tú cállate, idiota ordinario desperdicio de espacio o te juro–

La voz del Sr. Jim le daba miedo a veces y lo hizo sentirse confundido y triste. John sollozó.

—James, James detente. Detente jefe o voy a colgar si no puedes controlarte.

—Lo siento, bebé. Lo lamento dulzura. El Sr. Jim no quería decir eso. Acabo de tener una noche realmente repulsiva. Lo siento, te amo Johnny.

—También te amo, Sr. Jim.

—Te vas a divertir. Morán y tú tendrán aventuras. Apuesto a que harás un montón de amigos. —El Sr. Jim hizo voces graciosas que hicieron que John se sintiera no tan confundido y triste, y más con ganas de sonreír—. Va a ser como cuando estoy enfermo y tienes que ir a dormir con la señora Ferro, ¿estás bien entonces, no? Durmiendo en casa de la señora Ferro. Va a ser así, sólo que un poco más de tiempo, pero Moran estará contigo.

—Sí —dijo John al teléfono—, voy a estar bien.

—Lamento lo de antes, Johnny. Moran me provocó y me hizo decir groserías y él tendrá lo suyo por hacerme molestarte. Pero no estoy enojado contigo. No, no lo soy. No con mi dulzura favorita a la que amo más que a nada en todo el mundo.

— ¿Más que a nada? —preguntó Moran.

El Sr. Jim se quedó en silencio.

—Sabes que me mataría antes que hacerle daño. Que me volaría los sesos si pensaba que era un peligro para él. Que _destruiría_ cualquier peligro para él.

—Necesito saber. —Moran se movió en su asiento, se veía pálido y apretaba la boca—. No podemos hablar con él escuchando, lo sé, pero necesito saber. Ya sabes cómo es tu nuevo _amigo._

—Sí —dijo el Sr. Jim en su voz graciosa voz de pillo— Sí, lo sé. Él y su hermano. Van a cavar, cavar y cavar. Hasta que lo han deshecho todo, todos los príncipes secretos escondidos en sus torres secretas, les harán todo tipo de preguntas, haciéndolos normales. Es un problema. El problema final. Me ocuparé de ello. Sabes que soy muy bueno resolviendo problemas, Seb. Voy a resolverlo incluso si tengo que hacer caer a Londres de rodillas. No te preocupes. Fui hecho para resolver problemas finales. Te amo Johnny. ¿Lo sabes, no es así? Como nunca he amado a nada ni nadie en toda mi vida.

—Te amo también, Sr. Jim —contestó John—. ¿Estás triste, Sr. Jim? No estés triste. Voy a ser bueno con Moran, lo prometo.

—Lo sé, bebé, lo sé dulzura. Eres el mejor. ¿Cómo te fue en la guardería?

—Estuvo bien. Aprendimos las figuras y leímos de nuevo. Me comí una manzana en el almuerzo, era roja y crujiente, pero no sabía a nada.

—Las manzanas en realidad nunca lo hacen, ¿cierto? —coincidió el Sr. Jim.

—Luego en el recreo, hice un dibujo.

— ¿En serio? ¡Envíame una foto! ¿Te acuerdas como tomar fotos con el teléfono de Moran?

—Sí, ¿tengo que colgar? —John no sabía si quería hacer eso.

—Sí, pero te voy a llamar de nuevo, en cuanto tenga el dibujo.

John vaciló y se mordió el labio antes de que colgara, levantó la cámara con cuidado con sus manitas para tomar la foto de su dibujo y mandársela al Sr. Jim, el número fue el que decía JIM porque así es como se escribe su nombre. Tan pronto como sonó el móvil, John sonrió de nuevo y presionó el botón del altavoz.

—Hola otra vez, Johnny —dijo el Sr. Jim en su voz feliz—, te dije que llamaría.

— ¡Hola!

—Me gustó tu dibujo, es brillante.

John sonrió un poco.

— ¿Me lo explicas?

—Es un perro, como en el parque —dijo John con emoción—. Había un lindo perro en el parque donde fuimos a volar cometas. Me gustó.

El Sr. Jim lo escuchó hablar sobre el parque, que fue fantástico, y sobre la guardería y su sándwich. Era un sándwich delicioso. El Sr. Jim siempre se rió cuando debía y le dijo a John una broma y le dijo que era un buen niño.

—Tengo que irme ahora, Johnny. Mi amor, mi dulzura, mi querido. Y probablemente no pueda hablar contigo por un tiempo, pero te amo. Cuida de Moran, ¿está bien?

—Bien, Sr. Jim —John le sonrió al teléfono y dio un beso a la bocina.

—Voy a ir por ti —dijo el Sr. Jim—, tan pronto como me sea posible. Moran va a cuidar de ti, ¿de acuerdo?

—Está bien. Adiós, Sr. Jim.

—Adiós, Johnny.

John apagó el móvil y esperó a que Moran se sentara de forma curiosa para ponerlo de nuevo en el bolsillo.

—Vamos a estar bien, hombrecito —dijo Moran con su sonrisa rara—. Tú y yo vamos a estar bien.

* * *

N. de T.

* En el original _Waterboarding_, un tipo de tortura donde se sumerge la cabeza del torturado en un tanque de agua. Supongo que todos lo habéis visto en alguna película de acción.

*En el original, _Frenemy._ No encontré otra manera de traducirlo.


End file.
